


Always Be The Same

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Zoro, Gift, M/M, Uke Zoro, Zoro being Zoro and Sanji being Sanji', explicit - Freeform, smut-shot, sweet and romantic... sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: They're last day together had been one to end in a fight as Zoro marched off to follow his dream even though it meant leaving something precious behind. It's been years, and though there had been anger and bitterness, when it came down to it, all that was there was love. And the realization that they hadn't changed.Sanji/Zoro*I'm so rusty! My first smut in.... forever. DX At least I can write smut again.





	Always Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rvbawsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbawsome/gifts).



> Hey guys! It's been a while! And I"m finally able to write smut! I'm hoping to officially be getting back to work on all my fics soon. I miss my two idiots. It's a bit complicated, but for those of you who were keeping up with me during my short posting spell, know a bit about what was going on. And I'll get into that more at another time. 
> 
> For now, I wanted to post this work for [rvbawsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbawsome)! Thank you so much for supporting me! Personally and for my other non OP works. It really means a lot, dear. I hope you enjoy this fic that... took way too long for me to finish. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you and anyone else here enjoys reading this! Even though the smut is so... rusty. DXXX I think my writing is majorly rusty in all forms. DX
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

It had been more accidental than anything. Of all the people in the world. Of all the decisions, wrong and right. It had led him somewhere he had almost thought he’d never be. His fingers brushed over warm, bronzed skin, feeling the firmness of the flesh beneath his fingers as the chest rose and fell with deep, steady breaths. All the years, all the time spent together only to be reunited again and again. Love, a long song that would fall and rise with that quintessential chorus. His breath was warm against his lips, his voice low and cadence sweet, welcoming. Yes, like being welcomed home. He had broken his heart once, leaving like he had. He said he would never know he was the best until he had seen and tested everything and everyone. It was a fools dream, he had shouted back then. It was a road that would never end, there were always new fighters being born and rising up the chain of power. But his cries fell on deaf ears. Oddly, it was the drunken fights and passionate mornings-he had missed those the most. He had missed the smell of his breath, even if it had the sharpness of sake, of the pheromones he released, he missed the taste of the salt on his skin, the feeling of his firm muscles under his palms, and even if he should be more crude than some, the pleasure of when they melted together soothed all their little nicks, eased away the bruises, physical and not.

“Cook,” the words were breathy, an impassioned whisper as eyes glazed in pleasure gazed up at him. He had aged certainly, but still, he looked ever so strong and vibrant. The lines of age could be traced with his eyes if he looked hard enough, but in truth, when he looked at Zoro, all he could see was the expression, the look in his eyes. A smile curved his lips as he pressed his mouth against his, and a rumble of satisfaction crawled from the back of his throat when he felt those warm, strong, though calloused, hands settle on his bare back and rub softly. Damn it, he couldn’t help it how much he was aching for friction, how much his cock nearly drooled at the mere thought of pressing up against and inside of this, though at some times infuriating man.

“Marimo,” was his reply. If Zoro was going to call him that, then he’d fire right back. Like a dance that they never forgot the steps to. The way they moved, dancing with such precision and majesty that if they could, they’d steal the spotlight on the ballroom floor. Sanji ground his hips against Zoro’s, who let a breathy, throaty groan whisper over his tongue as his hips rose up to meet his own. The moment their swollen, aching pricks touched a shiver of pleasure raced up Sanji’s spine and drowned his brain with passionate desire, intense longing, and love for the feckless idiot below him. He steeled the moment he felt his prick begin to give sharp warning throbs; not wanting to lose it like he hadn’t had sex in years, even if that were true. And he could tell from the way Zoro made a disapproving groan as his powerful fingers flexed on his back, he knew Zoro had been aching for so long as well. He was ashamed to admit that there had been times when he had drowned himself in booze, had tossed and turned at night, worrying over whether Zoro was with another, but he should have known better.

If someone were to ask, what there was to love about a man like Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, he honestly would be unable to properly explain, which given his reputation should be shameful. But his answer was a damned cliché for a reason. There were so many things, he disliked some but loved so many more. They were numerous, like how the trillions of molecules that made up the human body coalesced into a single entity. So small and numerous, but they all congregated into a powerful feeling. He had also been asked what it was like. That was equally as difficult to answer. The most simple way he could think to describe it would return him to the dancing metaphor. It was fast and intricate, requiring skill from both partners, but intimate and romantic. Sometimes it was a strain, difficult to keep his breath and make sure they’re steps were in sync, and sometimes one of them would take a faltering step, but they always recovered with barely any notice from their audience. Only a few times did they fall to the floor.

Sanji’s hips rotated, pressing their cocks together again for that delicious burst of friction, which drew a harsh whisper of sound from Zoro’s open mouth as the swordsman’s head fell back. He was so beautiful, he absolutely glowed during moments like this. Sanji’s heartbeat quickened and colored the planes of his face as a shudder of pleasure shot like a bolt through his nervous system. He ground their dicks harder together, loving the way the swordsman’s powerful fingers flexed and pressed into his skin as his hips rubbed up, forcing their cocks to wet and grind together deliciously. A low, untamed moan vibrated from the back of Sanji’s throat as he dipped his head down and slipped his tongue into his lover’s open mouth. Zoro groaned, lips sealing against his as their tongues slipped and rubbed together with increasing ferocity as Sanji picked up the pace until Zoro tore his mouth away with a deep, guttural gasp. His hands grabbed hold of Sanji’s arms, fingers gripped tightly as he looked back and their eyes met.

“I don’t wanna finish like this,” he panted, and Sanji felt his heart surge in such a wonderful rush. He grinned, a happy and almost childishly sweet curve of his lips, as he leaned his head down and their lips met for a chaste kiss. It was with slight resistance that he pulled from off of Zoro, but he knew they would be performing the ultimate act of love as his reward. Sanji reached back, only momentarily searching blindly for the tube of lube that had been brought to the bed beforehand. He found it with a feeling of satisfaction as Zoro lifted his knees and spread his legs, exposing all of his intimates. His cock, flushed and swollen rest on his belly. He looked beautiful. His tanned skin in full view, delighting his senses as the paleness of the skin around his hips and the tops of his thighs told him he was seeing something that most never saw. Just for him, his, all his. 

Popping the lid Sanji poured some of the slick fluid into his palm before snapping it shut and swirling his fingers until they were slick. Shuffling forward on his knees until he was close once more to his prized swordsman. He tapped Zoro’s left thigh and even though it had been so long, he moved without a hitch as his legs settled onto the blonde’s shoulders. Sanji smiled and kissed the calf that sat loosely on his shoulder, earning a small grunt as he moved closer and Zoro’s legs bent at the knee on his shoulders. His left hand stroked up and down his swordsman’s thigh, drawing small twitches from the muscles beneath his palms as his right hand slipped in between the globes of his ass and found the puckered ring of muscles. Sanji smiled in satisfaction as he felt the muscles quiver against his fingers before he pressed against the center, a strong wave of desire birthing in his gut when the muscles split apart. His smile grew perverse as his cock throbbed between his legs, demanding for attention as he pressed in deep until he was up to his knuckle. Without needing to even explore he pressed his finger up and pushed with his wrist, which drew a loud grunt from Zoro as his lower back jerked on the bed. Sanji couldn’t help the small chuckle as he began to rub against that spot. Zoro’s body tensed as his hands grabbed at the sheets, his mouth clamped shut. He always tried to so hard to not make those precious noises, particularly ones he thought sounded too “whiny” or “weak”. And it hadn’t changed even after all these years. 

“My marimo looks like he’s enjoying himself~” he lilted softly as he pressed in a second finger and worked at the sensitive bundle of nerves that made Zoro jerk his head to the side, the flush to his cheeks growing hotter, redder as the muscles were stretched with familiar practice. 

“C-cook, please!” he hissed, and Sanji grinned. As much as Zoro liked it, he always preferred to hurry on up to the main event. But as a chef, Sanji knew that every part of a meal should be savored, particularly if it was a delicacy, which certainly described the man beneath him. He wanted in, if he wanted he could just push himself in and pound Zoro’s ass, but, after so many years, it was best not to eat like a starved man. After a period of starvation, it was best to take is slow, careful, gentle. 

“You’ll be getting what you need soon enough,” Sanji purred as he slid his left hand forward and near Zoro’s groin before he reached and rubbed the leaking head of the swordsman’s cock in between his deft fingers. Zoro’s back arched, a groan oozing from the back of his throat as his hot skin began to sweat in pleasure as Sanji continued to rub his fingers against that delectable sweet spot. A growl emitted from behind Zoro’s grit teeth as his legs jerked Sanji forward. He paused and caught himself from falling with his left hand before looking up and meeting his swordsman’s pouting look with a cheeky grin, wiggling the fingers inside of him tauntingly as he did so.

“Just do me already!” Zoro growled, and Sanji gave a soft sigh, though his lips held their upward curve. Sitting back up from the swordsman’s stunt, Sanji gave his kneecap another kiss as he pulled his fingers free.

“It’s going to be harder on you, but because I love you, I’m going to give you what you want,” he declared, and his lover gave a grunt to suggest he disagreed. Roronoa Zoro, always so tough, until he got his hands on him that was. Sanji knew how to make his swordsman melt into a pliable, wanton creature of lust, a skill he took great pride in. Sanji picked up the tube of lube again and generously slicked his aching, wanting cock. Damn, it had  
been too long, it was going to be hard to make it last, but he was determined to make it so. This would be there first time together in ages, and there was no way he wasn’t milking it for as long as he could. Sanji grabbed himself fully as he tapped Zoro’s leg, to which the swordsman responded with without any word as he lifted both limbs higher while he altered the angle of his hips with the aid of his hands flat on the mattress. Sanji moved up closer, eager, as he pressed the head of his cock against that slicked hole. A spark of sharp lust struck him again, so much so he found himself needing to close his eyes and take a breath. He was shaking, he could even feel the energy in his hips, wanting to just sink in deep, but he would not be rushing. Sanji released the breath and with one hand on Zoro’s hip, began pushing the tip of his cock against the slicked muscles, measured he was, working to maintain his patience. The growl he heard from Zoro was the only warning he had before the large, muscular man beneath him thrust against him while pulling with his legs, and the blonde’s breath caught in his throat as the muscles in his body tense when he sank into Zoro’s body a good inch or so. Sanji drew in a shaky breath, cursing under his breath as his cock throbbed, aching for more movement after breaking in through the tight ring of muscles that held him so snug.

“You’re always so, impatient,” he breathed, and Zoro twitched on the bedding as his hands sought out to reach for the blonde, clearly too impatient. “You’re ruining the romantic mood we had going,” Sanji said, a pout to his voice. Zoro gave a grunt and let his hands fall to his sides.

“Romance? What’s so romantic about two guys naked and grunting together? Especially when one’s got his dick in an ass?” Zoro asked, his voice rough with impatience. Sanji heaved a sigh, of course, Zoro would always be so crude, to break down an amazing act of love to the most base description. But, ah, that’s just one of those things that he both loved, and disliked. Sanji moved up Zoro’s body and leaned down on his hands as he stared down at the burly man beneath him. He peered at his face, Zoro’s expression was pouty as his one good eye looked up at him, almost sulking. He couldn’t help it. It was practically predictable. So much so Sanji felt a giggle begin in his chest before it traveled up and out of his mouth. 

“What’s the fuck’s so funny?” Zoro asked, and Sanji smiled sweetly down at him before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re so… you haven’t changed at all. And I think, I’m really glad,” Sanji answered. Zoro’s cheeks reddened further and he turned his head to the side with an indignant grunt.

“Stupid, moronic love cook, having to romanticize everything,” he grumbled, and the flutter in Sanji’s heart couldn’t have been more honest, more pure. He loved the idiot, he loved him more than anything. All those years ago when Zoro had gone, if he had only asked, he would have left with him. 

“All right, settle down, you impatient fool,” Sanji chastised, though there was no bite to it, no, only adoration. Adjusting his balance on his hands Sanji positioned himself once more and this time, pressed forward until his cock sunk in deeper, forcing the muscles the flower open around the girth of his prick. A sharp but stifled sound came from Zoro as the blonde sunk in deeper, jaw tense as he slid in until his balls rest against the firm round of Zoro’s ass. Sanji choked in an intake of air as he leaned on quivering arms over Zoro. It really was taking all he had. So warm, so tight, it felt so damn good. He couldn’t believe he had managed through the years to get by in only the lonely minutes he took in bed, by himself to relieve himself of the ache Zoro had left in him. His mind was melting of rational thought as the muscles clenched around him, sending delicious little shocks of pleasure up to the only functioning part of his brain that registered the pleasure. 

“Zoro,” he panted, and a small groan was his reward. Pulling his hips back Sanji fought the shivers of pleasure that shocked all through his system as he pulled until just the head of his cock remained, threatening him to let it all go as his body clearly clung to the memory of the sensation. The forward slide was somehow just as worse as Zoro’s hole swallowed him hole, even seemed to suck him in tightly, greedily.

“Ah, fuck,” he panted softly as his hips began to set into a slow, building rhythm, sliding wetly inside and out, and more to Zoro’s point, against his prostate. Zoro twitched on the bedding, back arching as his hips began to make small jerks in reaction. His legs began to slide off of the blonde’s shoulders as his muscles tensed with each push and pull, each wonderful drag against his sweet spot. Sanji groaned, breath coming in strong puffs as he paused, only for a moment, though it was enough to earn a sound of disquiet from his swordsman. Wrapping Zoro’s legs around his waist, he pressed himself in closer, forcing Zoro’s legs to spread farther apart as he gave a hard trust that made that last bit of defense Zoro liked to erect shatter away. The gasp that came from the back of his mouth as his head tilted back, digging into the pillow was divine as Sanji picked up speed. It felt amazing, more than he could have imagined. His memory had been dull compared to the reality of how it felt when Zoro’s body clenched and pulled him while the very same swordsman, so stony and cold, finally unfurled. 

“C-Cook!” he gasped, hands snapping up to grab onto the blonde’s shoulders. Sanji grunted as low, oozing, wanting moans spilled from his swordsman’s throat as he leaned down and plunged his tongue into Zoro’s mouth. A moan echoed into the blonde’s mouth as their lips sealed, wet and difficult to keep as their bodies slid, bumped, and jerked forward and back on the mattress. 

“Zoro,” Sanji groaned breathlessly when their lips broke apart, but still their mouths lingered, slicking their lips in saliva as breath puffed out of them with each forward thrust. Zoro turned his head to the side, calf muscles clenching as Sanji continued to push and pull, enjoying the chase of the pleasure that overrode everything else. Without thought he seized upon that succulent throat, teeth and lips busying themselves greedily with the taste and smell of his swordsman’s body. A moan rumbled from deep in Zoro’s chest as his body arched, wanting, loving the treatment of teeth teasing and mouth sucking until no doubt there would be a mark there. 

“Mine, you’re all mine,” Sanji whispered greedily, and a low groan oozed from Zoro’s panting mouth as he turned his head and their eyes met before they found themselves pulled into another kiss. Sanji’s hips jerked faster, sliding harder into the pliant body beneath him. Moans came from Zoro easily as he jerked and attempted to urge the blonde to move harder with his legs, to rub harder against that spot of nerves. The loss of coherence only built stronger as Sanji finally broke from Zoro and concentrated, chasing the pleasure that stroked up and down his cock, gripped his cock with every move as he made sure to give Zoro everything he was wordlessly begging for.

Zoro’s fingers tightened their hold as they pressed into the blonde’s skin, his grip strengthening as Sanji’s hips moved faster, harder as their bodies tightened with the coming threat of orgasm. Sanji bit his bottom lip, attempting to keep from losing all self-control as Zoro’s expression melted into one of pure bliss, an expression that only he could see, that only he could bring to the surface of such a brutish face. Zoro’s mouth hung open, head back and eyes in a daze as his body jerked on the bed sheets. Sanji’s fingers curled tight in the sheets as he lowered his face to the side of Zoro’s head. Fuck, fuck. It felt so fucking good, so amazing the way Zoro clung to him, broken open to expose all of his rawness, all of his delicious expressions. It had been so long, he had been so rusty in the beginning of this dance, but he never truly forgot the steps. Zoro’s moans grew in volume, muscles rippling as he turned and bit onto Sanji’s ear, which sent a horrible shock of pleasure through his system.

“Fuck! Moron!” Sanji hissed, though his words were accentuated by the low rumbles of his moans as a shiver ran down his spine and spidered throughout his body.

“More,” Zoro panted, his voice hoarse and breathy. “So close, stupid,” he panted. It made Sanji’s heart sing as his hips pumped faster, thrusting his cock into the swordsman’s plant hole. Zoro twitched and jerked, so close, his cock was leaking so heavily on his belly as they moved. Sanji couldn’t stop himself as he adjusted his balance onto his forearm and gripped the pleading organ with his fist. A gasp scraped uncharacteristically from the back of Zoro’s throat as his back jerked, his supple chest puffing up high and hard as Sanji thumbed the wet head of his lover’s dick.

“S-Sanji!” Zoro grunted through a gasp raised the volume of his words. It was all so mind-numbing, so difficult to grasp what was happening or what he was doing. He just wanted to make Zoro scream his name, wanted to make him cum, wanted to make his orgasm long and hard. It always took control, a primal instinct to drag Zoro into a realm of pleasure beyond imagining. 

“Zoro,” Sanji groaned, as his hips began to jerk harder, faster. Zoro’s legs tensed and twitched around his sides and on his lower back, clearly nearing that peak. Not wanting to be left behind or to rush ahead, the blonde collected himself best he could as he massaged the sensitive head of Zoro’s exposed prick with strong, deft fingers that completely melted anything that could have signified that this was Zoro, Roronoa Zoro, the most powerful swordsman in the world, the first mate to the king of the pirates, Monkey  
D. Luffy. 

“Say it, please baby,” Sanji gasped as the spikes of pleasure shot stronger, more deliriously as his hips set into a maddening rhythm that bounced Zoro and the mattress rough and fast. It was silent a moment as Zoro audibly panted and swallowed, his mouth no doubt dry before he spoke, his voice rough and labored.

“Love you,” he panted, his words struggling to be more than just harsh breaths. “Ero-cook, bastard,” Zoro grunted and Sanji felt his heart sing with a glee that only Zoro had managed to bring. Not even the most beautiful of women had succeeded in making his heart quiver and flutter, so wonderfully so it was nearly painful. Sanji thrust forward hard and Zoro gasped as the blonde slipped his tongue into his swordsman’s mouth and plundered almost virulently. He laid seize to his beloved’s tongue, and though distracted Zoro put up an admirable fight for supremacy, but when it came to such carnal activities the blonde had a tenacity that not even his swordsman for all his stubbornness, could match. Fingernails broke through the skin on Sanji’s shoulders as the chef worked his cock fast and passionately into Zoro’s splayed and occupied hole. Zoro gasped a deep and guttural sound when that twisting and tightening of pleasure finally broke with a gush of cum spitting from the head of his prick and soaking the blonde’s incessantly working fingers. Sanji’s breath caught when Zoro’s quivering insides clamped down on him as the swordsman’s back arched sharply with his cry of completion. The forward shove of his cock through the tight squeeze of muscles broke through the last threads of control the blonde had as orgasm hit him with more force than he had ever remembered as his cock shot a hot and heavy load of cum into Zoro’s waiting and expectant cavity. Sanji tensed as the wave of orgasm stormed through his body, muscles locking tight as his breath came out in a deep and breathy gasp. It was most likely only a second or two, but it felt longer before the chef was able to relax onto his swordsman’s already relaxed body. Sanji sank down as Zoro’s arms and legs flopped off of him bonelessly while he rested his head upon his swordsman’s succulent breasts. Both men remained still in bed, their minds swimming in the aftermath of their lovemaking before slowly they began to regain their senses. Sanji’s lips parted when he was able to discern enough to speak clearly, but any words he had died on his lips when he realized, he didn’t need to speak. They didn’t need to reaffirm their love, the fact that they had just been together spoke more than words ever would. Zoro preferred the silence afterward anyway. But to his surprise, it was the rumble of his lover’s voice that broke the silence.

“I’m done,” were his words. Sanji tensed as his heart jumped in anxiety before he realized, just what Zoro had meant. Getting onto his hands and knees, Sanji rose up and stared down at his swordsman’s face, back into its more natural and brutish state.

“You’re going to stay?” he asked as his heart raced out of fear or excitement, and frustratingly he couldn’t tell which. Zoro gave a grunt with a nod, and the blonde’s heart swelled with glee as a grin curved his lips to nearly goofy proportions.

“Really!” he gasped, and Zoro only gave another grunt as his cheeks tinged pink while he lifted his arms up and crossed them behind his head as he looked away.

“You don’t need to be so excited. You’re not a kid,” he grumbled and Sanji felt that he must have been glowing brighter than the sun as he let himself flop onto his large lover, who gave an indignant grunt as he leaned up and began to place kisses all over the tanned face of his love.

“C-cook! Quit it!” Zoro grunted as he attempted to evade one kiss after another, but it was useless to do anything but be smothered. And maybe it was because he realized he wasn’t going to get out of it, or maybe because he realized that it was something that would make the blonde happy, but he did give in. Even if it was hella childish.


End file.
